


Of scrubs and sharpies

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Theatre can be a grim place. A sharpie can really lighten up the mood





	Of scrubs and sharpies

Bernie couldn’t understand what people were snickering about. She wasn’t known for being the funny guy so what was going on?

Serena kept it together pretty well until she glanced at her for more than a few seconds and then she couldn’t help herself. Bernie knew when Serena was smiling, she knew every whisper of expression on Serena’s face, she’d watched her long enough.

They made it through the surgery as normal but the snort of laughter coming form the leopard print scrub cap made Bernie grumpy. She wasn’t usually the butt of Serena’s jokes. Stomping off, she peeled the mask from her face and flung it down in a temper. Then she saw it. Someone had drawn a twiddly twirly Poirot moustache on her mask. The colour didn't even match her hair. Cue her exasperated face. She instantly knew who it was. She’d teased Serena enough about her love for that stack of Agatha Christie’s in her bookcase.

Next time Serena picked up her theatre mask, a Cheshire cat grin adorned the lower half of her face but she didn’t mind the yells of delight from the others. Bernie was grinning manically to match. All those jokes about scary Campbell made it the best option to scribble. She was rather proud of that drawing.

Serena leaned across and said ‘at least you didn’t draw a car.’

Bernie’s laugh was like a bird taking flight. She was starting to get the hang of this socialising thing.


End file.
